A New Understanding
by Simie
Summary: A sick day for Candy helps Carolyn see Captain Gregg in a different light.


A New Understanding

By Simie

The characters from the Ghost and Mrs. Muir belong to 20th Century Fox and are only borrowed for this story.

Thanks to Susan for a great beta and to everyone who helped me with the title.

Candy Muir sat slumped in her seat; the teacher was at the front of the class going on and on about fractions, or maybe it was Germany, she wasn't sure. She was trying to pay attention but it seemed too much effort to keep her eyes open.

"Candy!" The teacher said her name sharply. The girl wearily focused her eyes toward the sound and her teacher continued, "The classroom is not the place for daydreaming."

"I'm sorry." said Candy quietly. It was an effort to get the words out through a throat that felt like it was coated with sandpaper. She rested her head in the palm of her hand and leaned her elbow on the desk, a posture that was not approved of during class time.

The time passed but she took no notice of it. She wondered why people in Germany were so worried about fractions. She was suddenly of aware of the teacher standing over her.

"Candy," she said without any of the former sharpness. "Go see the principal and tell her to call your mother. I'm sending you home."

"Home?" she asked in confusion. "I didn't mean to do anything wrong," she added, her voice laced with panic.

"No, dear," she smiled down at the little girl, "I think you're sick and you need to go home."

The Muirs had just moved into town about a month ago and although she had heard some strange things about the mother, both Candy and Jonathan were a joy to teach, bright and capable.

The words sunk in and finally made sense to Candy. "But Mother is at the library all day and Martha is in Boston with her Sunday school class."

"Let us worry about that, you just do as you're told."

Candy gratefully left the room and walked into the school's main hallway. The big double doors were open and hallway was so deliciously cool that Candy could have gratefully curled up and gone to sleep right there. She did, however, manage to make it to the  
principal but didn't know if she had the energy to explain what she was doing there. She was relieved when no questions were asked but she was simply shown to a small room behind the office and told to lay on a cot till her mother arrived. Someone brought a fan and set it on the table beside her, and she lay listening to the hum of the fan, half asleep, feeling grateful she did not have to worry about Germans and their fractions.

-----------

Carolyn Muir was, as usual, working under a deadline. She was grateful that she had so much interest in her writing, and was making more money than she had thought possible. But she was not one of those people who enjoyed working under pressure, and was glad she had the entire day to work uninterrupted. By anyone of anything, she though ruefully, She still wasn't sure she liked sharing a house with, well - him. She wasn't quite ready to admit to herself that he was a ghost. She was, after all, an intelligent woman and did not  
live in the dark ages. But at least if she did have to share her home with him, well, he was nice to look at. She wished he would smile more; he was so charming when he smiled.

"Oh, great!" she sighed aloud. Even when he wasn't around, he was complicating things. "You're not going to get any work done that way," she chided herself and quietly returned to her research.

"Mrs. Muir?" she heard someone tentatively say.

Carolyn turned, irritated that no one would leave her alone. She had heard small towns were like this but she had never really believed it. An attractive brunette looked down at her. She looked vaguely familiar, but Carolyn couldn't place her. Maybe she worked at the school? Carolyn was suddenly disturbed by the thought that perhaps she should pay more attention to those in the town.

"Mrs. Muir," the woman said again, "You need to come get Candy. She's sick."

Carolyn felt defeated. She was never going to get the time to do this article if she didn't do it now. She supposed that Candy could sit with her at the library till she was done.

One look at Candy's flushed little face convinced her that would not be an option. "Candy, honey," she sat on the edge of the cot and brushed the hair out of her daughter's eyes. Are you ready to come home?"

Candy opened her eyes and looked up. "But I thought you were busy all day," she said without malice.

"Well, I did have things to do but my little bunny needs me."

Candy smiled and wiggled her toes, she liked it when her mother used her pet name she had since she was a baby, but she also hastily looked around to make sure no one else had heard. Carolyn smiled, understanding exactly what was on the girl's mind. She held out her  
hand to Candy and they walked together to the waiting car.

"I think we need a few things before we go home," she said, pulling into the grocery store parking lot. "Do you feel well enough to come in or do you want to wait in the car?"

Candy opted for the store and they walked in together. First Carolyn found some baby aspirin and Vicks rub, some Kleenex and some cough drops. Next stop was the refrigerated section where Carolyn selected some orange juice and, seeing Candy's face, she also added a can of condensed grape juice. After some consideration she choose a half gallon of ice cream, orange pineapple, Candy's favorite. She then found some cans of Campbell's chicken noodle soup, and a box of Saltines.

"Anything else?" she asked Candy.

Candy shook her head, but then Carolyn thought of one more thing. She went to the specialty aisle and picked up a box of crayons. They were Crayola, the big box, the kind with the pencil sharpener in the back. "In case you feel better later," she explained to a  
grinning Candy.

Carolyn paid for her purchases and drove home. Just as she had feared, she was greeted by that man as soon as she returned home.

He smiled charmingly in greeting. "Couldn't stay away, I see." He smile faltered however when he saw Candy emerging from the car. "What is the child doing home? Doesn't she have school?"

"She's sick," Carolyn said shortly, determined to squish the giddiness inside her that usually accompanied one of his smiles.

"She most certainly is," the Captain agreed looking at her closely. "She should go to bed immediately." He disappeared as the girl came inside.

"Go on upstairs, Bunny" Carolyn said to her daughter. "I'll be up as soon as I put this stuff away."

She came upstairs with the bottle of baby aspirin and a glass of orange juice and found Candy sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. She gave Candy the medicine and waited till she drank her orange juice; then taking the girl by the hands she pulled her off the bed and helped her undress. She found Candy's favorite pajamas and helped her into them. "Now," she said looking around the room, "Why don't you come into my room?"

"Really?" the girl brightened.

"Really." Carolyn ascertained. She led the girl into the bedroom and pulled down the covers on her own bed. Candy hopped in and Carolyn covered her snugly. "Window open or closed?" she asked.

"Open, please."

Carolyn crossed the floor and opened the windows. "Now you try to get some sleep and I'll be up in a little while."

She watched Candy snuggle down into the bed and when she was satisfied the little girl was comfortable, she went down in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table looking very pensive, but oh, so handsome. She kicked herself inwardly, she was not going to be taken in by him, no matter how wonderful he looked. He was nothing more than an illusion, he had said so himself. He didn't really exist. As she passed his chair, she, as always, resisted the urge to reach and touch him to see if he was real. But what if he wasn't real? What if it was just cold dead space? What if it wasn't, and she could FEEL him? UMMMM. No, she would not allow herself to think about that.

"How is the lass?" he asked.

His face showed true concern and she relaxed slightly and smiled. "I think she'll be fine. I gave her an aspirin and she is sleeping.'

"You didn't call a doctor?" he asked.

"No, I didn't" she frowned at him. "I really don't think she needs a doctor, I think she just needs some rest."

"I see," he conceded. "I suppose you know best."

"Do you think I should?" she asked him.

"I understand that illness is not as dangerous in your day as it was in mine" was all he said. "Nevertheless, if she were my child, I would call a doctor."

Carolyn nodded. "If she doesn't feel better after her nap, I will" she promised.

He seemed satisfied with her answer, and rose to leave. He bowed slightly and then disappeared. Carolyn, who was still not used to this, gasped slightly to see him leave, but then settled on the kitchen table to do some research on her article. After an hour of good work, she fixed a tray for Candy consisting of some soup, toast and very small bowl of  
ice cream. She put the ice cream into a crystal cut bowl, that she had received as a wedding present from her grandmother. The bowls were rarely used.

The door was shut when she got to the top of the stairs. "Perfect," she sighed, struggling to open the door without dropping the tray. The door opened all by itself. She stopped, stunned, until she realized that the door had been opened by her handsome house guest.  
Or was she his house guest?

"The child is still sleeping," he said to her in a low voice, "but she seems to be resting well, so perhaps you do not need to call a doctor."

"You've been up here with her?" Carolyn asked, surprised.

"You were busy, my dear" he answered. "And I thought someone should watch over the child."

Carolyn felt her blood boil. Did this man, ghost, image, mirage, whatever he was, think she wasn't capable of taking care of her own child? She almost said something, but one look at his face showed his concern was genuine. "Thank you," she said instead, giving him a winning smile.

He smiled, nodded and disappeared

Carolyn sat on the bed beside Candy and woke her gently. "Feel like something to eat?"

Candy sat up and Carolyn arranged the pillows so she could sit comfortably.

"What time is it?' Candy demanded as she took her first bite of soup.

Carolyn consulted the clock above the mantle. "Twelve thirty," she answered the girl.

"Wow, I still have most of the day left!" Candy said excitedly. She polished off her meal and asked for more ice cream.

"Maybe later." Carolyn considered. "I would like to see how this sits first."

"Ok," Candy agreed. "But I feel so much better. Can I get up and play?"

"Not so fast" Carolyn laughed. "I think that you should lie quietly in bed." Seeing Candy's crestfallen face, she offered to read aloud. Candy nodded eagerly and her mother got one of her favorite books, "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader"

Carolyn lay on the bed beside Candy and read several chapters. She noticed with amusement that Captain Gregg was sitting in the nearby chair, eagerly following along with the story. After a while, she noticed the girl's attention starting to wander and  
asked her if she wanted her new coloring book.

"Yes, please." Candy agreed.

Carolyn brought in the coloring book, the crayons and some blank sheets of typing paper. She stayed just long enough to color one picture before telling the girl she had to get back to work. "I'll be back in exactly an hour," she assured her, "and by then Jonathan should be home."

Captain Gregg took his spot as Carolyn was leaving and assured her he would stay with Candy and alert her if she needed anything. Remembering just in time that Candy was not aware of his existence she smiled her thanks and went downstairs, confident that Candy was being well looked after.

Candy spent the next hour happily coloring but still asked if she could get up when Carolyn came into the room.

"I'm afraid not sweetie" Carolyn replied, stroking her hair. She touched her daughter's forehead lightly. She did seem cooler and her face didn't look as flushed but even so Carolyn thought it better to play it safe.

A car horn sounded announcing Jonathan's return by the car pool and Carolyn ran down to met him, intercepting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Sailor" she said affectionately. " I don't think you should go upstairs, I don't want you to catch Candy's cold."

"But I have her homework!" he said loudly enough for Candy to hear, making her cringe.

"Later, okay? Right now, there is ice cream on the table." Candy heard Jonathan's joyful footsteps thundering into the kitchen.

"Madam."

Carolyn jumped as she saw Captain Gregg standing where no one had been a moment ago. He was very near, and she caught his scent of wind, salt and sweat. She told herself that it was just her imagination and blushed at the thought.

"Madam," he said again. She turned her full attention to him. "I found this in the attic, I thought the girl would enjoy it." He handed her an intricately carved box made of what looked like mahogany and inlaid with carved gold and ivory. It appeared to be a solid block at first but upon closer inspection found it jointed and grooved in several places. Carolyn tried to open it but could not.

"It's a Chinese puzzle, Madam" he said opening the box easily. A wonderful spicy smell came from the box. "I thought it would amuse Candy, she seems to enjoy such things. I thought it might make her bed rest less tedious."

"Thank you, Captain," Carolyn said sincerely. She took the box from him wondering what it would feel like if their fingers should brush. She turned quickly so he wouldn't read her thoughts and took the puzzle up to Candy, who, just as the captain had predicted, went  
right to work trying to figure it out.

She was still happily occupied when Carolyn came up with a tray. There were light fluffy scrambled eggs, toast with strawberry jam and grape juice. There was a small bud vase with a Queen Ann's lace on the tray also. "The flower is from Jonathan. He wanted a rose  
but there are none left."

"Well, I think it's beautiful." Candy said loyally. "Mom, do I have to do my homework?"

"Yes," Carolyn nodded confirming her worst fears. "but not tonight." She smiled. "Did you get that box open yet?"

"Almost," Candy replied around of mouth full of eggs. "Where did you get it?"

"It was just lying around the attic"

"I hope Jonathan's ghost doesn't mind me having it." She looked at her mother anxiously.

"I thought you didn't believe in him."

"I don't" Candy stated, rather uncertainly. "I just don't think it's wise to take chances."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"Ok," Candy nibbled her toast. "I feel so much better, can I please get up?"

"You may get up when you figure out how to get the box open."

"Ok" Candy agreed reaching for the puzzle.

"After you eat."

"Oh sorry," Candy grinned, shoveling food into her mouth.

Carolyn turned her eyes heavenward, "What am I going to do with you?"

After dinner, Carolyn read a few more chapters of the book to Candy, with Captain Gregg in rapt attention, then excused to herself to check on Jonathan. She walked into the kitchen just as Jonathan was finishing his homework. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah. Can't I even talk to Candy?" he pleaded.

"I suppose it won't hurt you to say goodnight, but then straight to bed."

Carolyn was careful not to let Jonathan too close to Candy but did allow the boy ample time to say goodnight and express his concern for her. He impishly finished the conversation by telling Candy how much hard homework there was waiting for her.

Carolyn playfully swatted him, led him into his room and tucked him in snugly.

When she returned to her room, she saw that Candy was nearly asleep, still clutching the puzzle in one hand. The Captain had pulled the chair closer to the bed and  
sat reading the last few chapters of "Voyage of the Dawn Treader"

"This Lewis fellow is a most fascinating author," he commented to her. " I never thought to like a children's book so well."

Carolyn motioned to Candy and made a slashing motion with her hand across her throat, trying to make the ghost be quiet.

He sighed and responded gently, almost as if he were speaking to a child. "You are forgetting that she can neither see or hear me unless I wish it."

"I guess I keep forgetting that."

"She will have no problem, however, hearing you." He pointed out with a smile.

"Of course," she whispered smiling back.

"I will be happy to sit with her while you finish your evening's work."

"Thank you" she said, still smiling. "I just have a little more to do." she added, "You have been just wonderful today." She was seized with the sudden desire to kiss his shaggy cheek. Blushing furiously she turned quickly and hurried down the stairs.

Carolyn regained her composure and readied the house for the night, leaving one light on for Martha who she was expecting home very late. When she returned to the room, Candy was sleeping deeply. The Captain was reading aloud softly from "the Voyage of the Dawn  
Treader". Carolyn stood in the doorway watching for a moment before entering. He stood as she entered.

"Were you reading to her?"

"Merely reading aloud to hear the splendid sound of my voice." he lied. He had, in actual fact, been reading the best parts of the story to the sleeping girl in order to aid her dreaming.. He wasn't sure how to explain this to Carolyn or what she would think so he  
decided not to try.. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll go keep my watch." he bowed slightly and disappeared.

"You could have moved the chair back," she thought angrily; then smiled as the chair moved neatly into place. It was handy to have a man - err, a ghost - in the house, she reflected.

Carolyn checked to be sure that the little girl was resting well before making herself comfortable in the oversized chair. She woke with the sun shining in through the windows. Candy was sitting in bed, a look of triumph on her face. Carolyn witnessed it as her  
daughter finally solved the puzzle.

"Can I get up now?"

"I said you could when you solved the puzzle." Carolyn walked over and tousled Candy's hair.

"Do I have to go to school?" Candy inquired. "I don't think I feel well enough for that."

Carolyn laughed lightly. She spotted Captain Gregg standing in the corner of the room also laughing. With her - like a father might do- like a husband might do, she realized with a jolt. She shook her head to rid it of such thoughts and said to Candy, "You may get up  
and you don't have to go to school."

"Yay!" said the child, jumping out of bed and running down the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Should I tell her it's Saturday?" Carolyn smiled at the ghost, feeling suddenly as if he really did belong.

"And ruin her fun? I think not, madam."

They shared laughter and it felt right. She still wasn't sure what she thought about living with a ghost, but decided she looked forward to finding out.


End file.
